Day in a life of Dog Boy
by Black391
Summary: A day in a life of Dog Boy. I might continue, but then again I might not.


**AN: FYI This fic is going to be around a day in a life of Dog Boy. He's just one of the back ground characters in CHL but if you have actually seen the film he plays an important role in Luke's life...just.**

* * *

*Dogs barking uncontrollably as Dog Boy walks over to the holding pen with the blood hounds in it *

"Yeah I hear you...come on guys stop barking before Boss Keen gets pissed" Dog Boy yelled over the barking. "Please...Blue...stop the fucking barking".

"Dog Boy...shut them dogs up! If you can't I will * _clicks gun_ * gladly".

*Dog Boy stands up to defend the dogs * "Boss you can't be serious. It's just a little barking. Never hurt anyone. * Looks up at the sky * 'sides I think there might be a storm later today. There's red sky...you know the saying".

"Yes I am" Boss Keen said angrily. "I am more educated than you Dog Boy. I did finish school and also I was in the boy scouts. So we better get the men into the trucks early today so that all the work gets done before this so called **storm**".

"Yes Sir Boss Keen" Boss Keen the walked off leaving Dog Boy this the blood hounds and a job to get the dogs ready before he and the men head out to work on the road. His responsibility is to take the dogs in one of the trucks so that if any of the men make a run from the work party he can instantly go after them. That's where he got his nick name. 'Dog Boy'. And he was not about to get it changed. All the Bosses and inmates called him Dog Boy.

He'd almost forgotten his real name because no ones used it in over five years. He didn't really care about the nick name but when he did hear his real name it sounded weird.

"Dog Boy...get in the truck...we're moving out. Get your lazy ass over here!"

"Yes Boss. I'll be right over. Gotta get Blue's leash. Can't forget that can I?" He then walked over to the tool shed and got the harness and the lead for Blue and the other blood hounds. After making sure he had all the leads Dog Boy walked over to his truck, revved the engine and followed the first truck full of the inmates to where the chain gang would be working today.

It took over an hour driving in the truck before the first truck pulled up by the side of the road and let the men out to start working. Rabbit and Dog Boy gave out the shovels to the men, to find they were one short.

"Who was the idiot who didn't count the stuff correctly? Hmm who the hell was it? Rabbit, Dog Boy which of you forgot one?" Boss Shorty yelled at the two men.

"I think...that...maybe I may have miscounted after yesterday". Rabbit said apologetically.

"That's aint good enough Rabbit. You're going in the box when we get back. Don't let me forget. Paul don't let me forget will you?"

"My pleasure". * smiling at Rabbit *

Rabbit jumped down from the back of the truck, and went fifty metres up the road and put the 'please slow down' sign up for oncoming traffic. By this point Dog Boy had taken his place on the hood of the truck. While the rest of the men worked during the day, Dog Boy who was high up when it came to levelling of the inmates had passed the days where he would toil all day. All he did was rest on the truck doing nothing all day. What a way to be punished by society. Resting all day watching others get hot and tired will all you do is occasionally fetch the rifle when Boss Godfrey calls for. Not bad in his opinion.

"Dog Boy...fetch the rifle." There is was. The first proper job all day, fetch the rifle so Godfrey can shoot something. Fun. Dog Boy run over to Godfrey who had spotted a rattle snake in the grass. It would have been more than two feet long. It was the largest he'd ever seen. But its life was about to be taken away..._bang_...the snake was no more.

"Dog Boy...go fetch...fetch..." Boss Paul teased at Dog Boy. "Go fetch." At this Dog Boy nearly turned around to punch him, but seeming he had it pretty good compared to the rest of the working in the ditch getting all covered in mud and exhausted from working had Dog Boy did as he was told. He fetched the dead rattle snake from in long grass. "Good Dog Boy...you almost deserve a treat". Boss Paul teased.

***

At noon Boss Shorty called the hour break. Dog Boy and Chef served out the afternoon meal. Consisting of beans, bread and some type of sauce. Dog Boy wondered what it was but never had the courage to ask Chef what it was. Sometimes it was better not to know what Chef had used in the meals. Just to be on the safe side, Dog Boy never ate Chef's meals. He made his own.

***

In the afternoon session of working there was no problems. All the men wanted to do was finish digging the trench, so that the next day they could begin laying the pipes.

***

The sun was setting and the gang packed up and headed back to the camp. By the time the three trucks had made it back there was just enough time for the inmates to have dinner, shower and get in the bunk house before lights out at eight pm. Dog Boy managed to get the dogs out of the truck and feed them before Chef and him had to serve the men dinner.

Seeing Luke in the line he called out. "Here's our champion Hog gut, you looking for more? We have plenty for you. I'll save you something extra." Dog Boy called out to Luke at the end of the line.

"Get fucked Dog Boy. Why don't you go back to that bitch of a mother and suck on her tits. Do the rest of us the favour. So we don't have to see your fugly face". Luke said when he got to the front of the line. Dog Boy didn't respond. He was going to get him back.

Luke had one enemy, one of the Bosses to be in fact. Boss Paul hated Luke more than anything. He took every chance to get at Luke. Dog Boy was going to get him back.

"You just enjoy what you get Luke. For all you know it might be your last full meal for a while". Dog Boy said smiling.

"Yeah like I give a fuck what you say". Luke said at Dog Boy.

***

The bell rang for lights out and Dog Boy thought about how good the day had gone and how he was one day closer to being released. But tomorrow was going to be better because he was going to get his own back on Luke. He was really happy. Shame there was no storm.

* * *

**AN: I might continue but I don't know...I think this is at a end...I think I did jump between past and present tense in there...but W.E. THX for reading. **


End file.
